The Hollow Shinobi of Konoha
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is transported to Hueco Mundo. There, he makes a deal and gets a new family. When he gets back to Konoha, heads will roll, and Naruto is going to m ake sure that his new family gets the respect that they deserve. Naruto x Harem.


**AN: This is gonna be a very well to do story. Also ima be makin changes to the stories I have. Until then read all of my stories as some of them might be coming down. Nuff said. As payment I give you this story and non of my waffles.**

-Chapter 1-

It was a very… interesting day in Hueco Mundo. Phenomenon had been occurring, things that not even Aizen could explain. All day lightning and thunder sounded in the great fortress of Las Noches. It had already struck many of the Arrancar residing in the fortress. Even that pailed in comparison to the oppressive atmosphere that descended upon the land in the last dredges of the day.

It had gotten so bad, Aizen had to call a meeting with his Espada.

"Now my friends, something is happening to cause this. Something big, and most likely dangerous. So, for the next few days, stay on your guard."

Nel asked," Well, it might be an ally, so we should procede with caution towards, whatever IT is."

Grimmjow spoke," What IS it though? I mean, what could make this kind of aura?"

"I do not know. If it is a potential ally, I do not want it to be attacked. Understood?" The calm man asked.

Before more questions could be asked, a massive energy signal was sent through the fortress, alerting everyone to its presence. The Espada and Aizen's trio made their way out side using flash step and sonido. They saw a maelstrom of energy forming in the sky, showing a massive black hole. Lightning crackled as a flash was seen. A small object was dropping out of it.

Nel jumped forward and caught it. As she did, she felt an intense amount of energy from the thing in the… white blanket!? The green haired woman made her way to Aizen, wondering what it was. After she arrived, she put it gently on the ground and backed away.

Silence pervaded until Harribel spoke," What is that? It looks like a bundle of sheets?"

Grimmjow poked it with his foot, eliciting a growl from whatever was in there." Whatever it is, it sounds rather angry."

"Who's going to open the damn thing?" Noitra asked.

No one stepped forward.

"I will." Nel said at last. She crouched down and slowly unraveled the sheet. When she reached the end, a blur streaked out and head butted her, hard. It spun around and ran off. Nel held her head and growled. No one does that and lives! She ran after it, all of the Espada and the three shinigami stunned at what they saw.

-With Nel-

She saw the blur run into a ded end and smirked. As she rounded the corner, she finally got a look at what she was chasing. It stopped her in he tracks. A small, black haired child with crystal blue eyes with sits in them looked at her. He had fangs hanging from his mouth and a large wrapped sword on his back. He wore a black long sleeved shirt under a white short sleeved shirt and white pants with black shoes. His clothes looked tatered and torn, and he was bloody with serious looking wounds on his arms and torso. Anything else, she couldn't tell as he was in the shadows.

Slowly walking forward, Nel reached her hand out, but recoiled when he snapped at her, distrust evident in his eyes. The green haired woman spoke softly," Its ok, little one. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just come here, please."

He slowly, ever so slowly, inched forward, distrust still evident in his eyes. Nel heard the sound of footsteps stop when the other Espada came into the picture. The boy stopped, and started inching his way back to the wall that had trapped him. Nel glared at the others, telling them to be quiet. Turning back to the child, she spoke again," It's okay, their not going to hurt you."

He eyed the other members of the Espada wearily, and slowly came into the light, eliciting gasps from some of the more expressive of the Arrancar that had gathered. Namely, Harribel's, Nel's, and Starrk's fraccion. The little boy had scars all over his face and had jagged looking whisker marks on his face. He had a scowl on his face as he made it to Nel, still keeping his eye on the other Espada.

When he was close enough, Nel crouched down to his level and smiled at him. He looked honestly surprised at the smile, making her think he didn't get a lot of those. Forgoing silence, she asked," What's your name? Do you have one?"

The boys scowl deepened as he said," Yes. I have a name. My name is Naruto Senju Uchiha."

"Well that's a nice name. Can you tell me how you got hurt?"

The boy, Naruto, snarled, and said," Fucking Villagers! It was my birthday and I was hungry so I went to get some food, only, I can't go to the goddamn grocery store, and the only place that serves me was closed, so I went back home. On my way there, I got attacked by my own fucking "clan" and beaten. Then one of them, Shisui, hit me with this weird jutsu and I got sucked in. Long story short, I'm hungry, tired, and in pain."

Grimmjow grinned at the kid. Someone who understands what it means to let loose a good FUCK once in a while had arrived." Well, I think we can take care of those things easily. After all, Aizen will want to talk to you."

Naruto scowled more and said," How about I sick Samehada on you and laugh as you get your ass eaten by my sword?"

Grimmjow scowled, before asking," Samehada?"

Naruto grasped the hilt of his sword and unwrapped it slightly, showing the scaly blade to the group of Arrancars. Noitra reached out to touch it, and once he did, felt all of his energy leave him. Falling to his knees, the long, gangly man gasped out," What the hell? What happened to my spirit energy?"

Naruto smirked," Samehada eats all kinds of energy. The more he gets, the more dangerous he is." With that, he pushed more chakra into the blade as the Espada watched transfixed as the scaled blade grew, now having teeth.

Naruto felt so… tired now. For some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes open. Samehada had shrunk and he staggered. Why the hell was he so fucking tired? He blinked repeatedy, even as he looked into the concerned, for reasons her didn't know, face of the green haired woman. The last thing he saw, was a man with slick brown hair appearing in front of him.

-The next day-

Naruto woke up with a start. He felt his chest and frowned. He knew he had taken a hit to the chest, so why was he healed? And what happened to the nice green haired lady? Shaking his head, the young boy got up, wincing from his obviously cracked ribs. He found his clothes, new looking and clean, sitting on a nearby chair. After dressing himself, he found Samehada leaning against the wall. As he strapped the sentient sword to his back, his mind wondered to how he acquired the great blade.

It had been one of his routine beatings in his old village when the crowed suddenly backed away as he let loose a burst of energy. He screamed in pain as he felt his very being split in two. It hurt, a lot. He felt a weight fall from him as he cracked open his eye. He saw a large, scaled sword on the ground. He felt… drawn to it. As if, he was meant to hold it. Wield it. To use it to decimate his enemies. He grinned, his five year old face looking like a monstrous shark, as he chuckled. It turned into laughter. An insane, maniacal laughter.

That had been two years ago, and the sword had told him its name. Samehada.

After getting his long sleeved shirt on, the door to the room opened, revealing a woman with cropped black hair and a bone horn on her head. She had two different eye colors. Said woman smirked before speaking," Hey squirt, The Espada wanted to see you the minute you got up. So come on. Best not to keep them and Aizen waiting."

Naruto's perpetual scowl came onto his face." And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm the fraccion of Lady Haribel, Apache!"

"And I should care, why, exactly? So you have a title, big deal. So does the Kyuubi, but she's Samehada's bitch now."

Apache grinned maliciously as she grabbed the black haired youth." Come on, no time for this shit. We'll have our battle later."

Naruto was dragged down a set of halls to a pair of big doors as he was held by Apache. When she opened the doors and unceremoniously dropped him on his head, he growled out," Stupid bitch. Watch what your doing!"

He stood and dusted his pants off before glaring at everyone in the meeting hall. Yammy spoke up," Looks kinda puny. And weak. How Noitra got beat by this brat I don't know."

"Hey, McFatass, why don't you put the cheeseburger down and go for a jog to lose the fat rolls. Or, do you enjoy the sick feeling you get when you SUCK the grease out of your massive jelly rolls?" Naruto said.

Yammy roared in fury and sent his fist at the black haired boy, only to have it blocked by a gaint battle fan. (Tobi/Obito's Fan.) The kid smiled cruelly and his eyes morphed into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and activated Susanoo. Yammy was punched by a glowing purple hand. When he looked up, he saw the ethereal form of a skeletal samurai, with the boy inside its chest." What the hell is that?"

Naruto continued to smirk his cruel smirk," That, lardass, is Susanoo. The Storm God. He is a blessing given to me by my genetic parents: Uchiha Setsuna and Senju Kazuo. I am the great grandchild of two of the most powerful shinobi in the world, I am the wielder of Samehada and Mengekyo! I am the wielder of the natural born Eternal Mengekyo Sharingan! My name is Naruto Senju Uchihs and I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Aizen's eyes widened. A bijuu?! Here?! He knew that the one-tailed bijuu was equivalent to a hundred vasto lordes. But the Kyuubi? Equal to ten Starrks. He got an idea. If he could recruit this boy to his cause he could get a powerful ally. He cleared his throat and spoke," And who are these 'most powerful shinobi in the world' you speak of?"

Naruto's smirk grew into a devious, shark like grin," Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara."

Aizen choked on his tea. He knew of the Elemental Nations. He had gone there a few times and had deemed them harmless. But now, now he had the progeny of two incredibly powerful shinobi. Maybe, he didn't need to be a God here, when he could easily become something much more in the Elemental Nations. "Naruto, can you take us to your home if I were to open a portal to the Elemental Nations?"

Naruto';s grin faded as he scowled," Why would you want to go to that shithole? Its full of arrogant people and idiots."

"I know. But, I may be able to help you achieve your dream."

"And what do you know of my dream?"

"I know that you wish to be a shinobi. And I know how you got those weapons. I can train you, but you must remove the illusion seal on yourself so I might see you for what you truly are."

Naruto gained a shocked look as he undid the seal, his appearance changing. He had grown nine-bone fox tails. He was an Arrancar! Aizen spoke up," And you said your father's name was Kazuo Senju, the tree grower, and the last KNOWN senju to be able to grow trees, correct?" At the boys nod, he continued," Well, he wasn't entirely human. He was an Arrancar. The first of the Cero Espada. He was a Senju in life and an Arrancar in death. He disappeared around eight years ago."

Naruto scowled. He was an Arrancar. Whatever the hell that was. Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them." Fine, I'll join you. But, I want no part of any plan to kill any of the kids at the academy. Some of them aren't complete idiots."

"Deal."

With that, Naruto left. He stopped by Nel and turned to her," I don't say this often so listen up. Thanks for caring. If this were another life, we might have been friends. But, I'm beyond that point now. I will walk the path of destruction and kill anyone in the way to my ultimate goal"

And with that, Naruto began his life as The Hollow Shinobi of Konoha.

**AN: Like, love it, or hate it? What do you think? Do you like it? And yes, the Yondaime is alive and so is Kushina. Naruto does have the Kyuubi sealed in him and he will have a romance with an OC Uchiha. Kushina will be bashed and so will most of Konoha. Naruto will be paired with:**

**Lilynette**

**OC Uchiha**

**Samui**

**Tenten**

**Ayame**

**If you have any pairing suggestions, give them to me. But, he can ONLY have FIVE girls. Chou! **


End file.
